Suspended ceilings consisting of a grid framework within which ceiling tiles may be supported are well known. Mounting loudspeakers on the top side of a ceiling tile or specialized tile or panel designed to support a loudspeaker, with an opening in the tile for allowing the sound into the room below the tile, is also known. Many ceiling speaker installations are vast, sometimes providing sound to an entire floor or floors of a modern building to provide enunciator services, emergency alerts, and background music, are controlled as a whole, so that small areas where softer music or louder music is desired have no recourse. In the same way, ceiling lighting is generally not locally controlled in large rooms. Large ceiling speakers can burden a suspended ceiling system. Large ceiling speakers often require access to the back of the panel or ceiling tile. In the case of a panel that is not removable, rear access presets a problem. What is needed is a small ceiling or panel-mounted speaker that can be manually installed in a ceiling or panel without accessing the rear of the panel, can provide flip dog security, does not burden a ceiling or panel with a large weight load, and provides 180° sound dispersion.